


Save the Day

by LeafyWrites



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafyWrites/pseuds/LeafyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun hovered over the horizon, but the day did not end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save the Day

The sun hovered over the horizon, but the day did not end.

Jade stared out over the waves in puzzlement. It was her favorite spot to watch the sunset, perched at the grassy edge of a bluff overlooking the ocean on the western side of the island. She loved to watch the blazing blue sky melt into glorious pastels before receding into darkness, yet this evening she had been sitting for what felt like far longer than usual and the sunset had failed to fade. The glaring red eye of the sun floated stubbornly over the waves, refusing to slip peacefully below the watery horizon as it did every other night. Jade was beginning to worry.

Becquerel, her faithful companion and best friend, had wandered off, presumably bored of watching the interminable sunset. Jade was not one to wait around for long either. She stood up and stretched, glancing one last time at the puzzling sky before turning eastward and heading back down the grassy slope. From up here nearly all of her island home was spread out beneath her. To the left the face of the volcano rose above, and to the right the slender tower of her house rose above the lower grassy plain. The ruins rising out of the lagoon looked ominously shadowy in the strange twilight. Jade had the feeling she should be worried about the frozen sun, but it was hard to be properly nervous on such a balmy summer night. The song of crickets murmured up from the grass, as if to enforce a false sense of normalcy.

Growing up on an island by herself in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, Jade was mostly used to creepy. When she was younger she had always taken her rifle when she left the house but now, at the age of seventeen, she felt that she should be brave enough not to be scared by the dark. She knew better than to think that shooting at shadows would do any good anyway.

Jade rounded the last small hill, more a swelling the ground that blocked her view of her tower entrance really, and came to a sudden stop.

A woman dressed all in red stood in her doorway.

 _Dang, I should have brought my gun!_ Jade cursed herself internally. Without her weapon, she was unsure if she should flee or approach the apparition. Part of her was overwhelmed with curiosity. She had never actually seen another person in the flesh before. The woman in red did not appear to want to make the first move, standing easily with a strange smile curling her lips as she stared unblinkingly at Jade. Her skin was the same sun-darkened tone as Jade’s own. A curly mane of thick black hair cascaded down her back, past the hem of her long-sleeved red tunic-like top and down to the knees of her loose red cotton pants. Jade hadn't noticed it at first, but the woman appeared to have a strange irregularly shaped red halo behind her back, almost as if… Jade took an unconscious step forward. Yes, the woman appeared to have translucent red wings, as if she were an enormous human butterfly. Jade bit her lip to hold in a sudden burst of nervous laughter at the absurdity of it all. Seeing her reaction, the woman’s smile broadened (Jade wondered how it was even possible for her smile to be any wider without her head falling off) and she raised a hand in a friendly wave.

“Hello Jade! I’m Aradia. Think of me as your guardian… fairy.”

“Um, what?” was all Jade could manage to say in response. Quickly she cleared her throat and straightened her posture, attempting to make up for her initial lack of eloquence. “How did you get here? Who are you?”

Aradia smiled once more with her full red lips and vanished.

Jade blinked, then sighed, rubbing her forehead. This day was getting out of hand. She glanced back towards the western sky. The sunset still hung frozen in place.

Time to consult an expert.

 

-gardenGnostic began pestering tentacleTherapist at 7:16 PM-

 

GG: hey rose :)

GG: i’m having a bit of a problem here

GG: i know you are skeptical about some of the things i tell you happen on my island, but i know you always love hearing about it :)

GG: the thing is the sun won’t set

GG: and a creepy woman in red appeared on my doorstep, introduced herself as aradia, and disappeared

GG: and she knew my name!

GG: you are always my go to for strange phenomenon so i figured you could help me out!

GG: and i suspect you will enjoy getting your teeth in to this one, it’s super weird!

GG: you there rose?

GG: hmmm, is your internet down again? i’ll try back later! please get back to me soon

GG: just between us, this is really starting to freak me out!

 

-gardenGnostic stopped pestering tentacleTherapist at 7:16 PM-

 

Jade blinked at her monitor. Was pesterchum malfunctioning? She didn’t have the best sense of time, but she was sure she had spent more than one minute pestering Rose. Why were the start and end times to her conversation the same? She glanced at her computer’s clock in the lower right of the screen. It clearly read 7:16 PM. Jade felt a chill go down her spine despite herself.

The light was shining through her window at a low angle. The perpetual sunset still hovered in the sky. Jade pulled at her hair in frustration.

With a sigh she sat back down in front of the computer. Maybe Rose had responded to her messages? As she moved to click on the pesterchum icon, she noticed an earlier notification from Rose that she had overlooked in her haste to send her messages. Hmmm, interesting. 

 

The message was from Rose, dated a half hour earlier:





Jade, I won’t waste time on pleasantries because I have some very important information for you. I can only hope this message reaches you in time. Due to sources which I won’t waste time detailing here, I have been reliably informed that a massive meteor is hurtling towards Earth as I type, and its predicted impact site is your island home. You MUST evacuate immediately. I wish circumstance allowed me more time for a fuller warning and detailed explanation, but I trust you know me well enough to know this is not the sort of joke I would play. Please, abscond to safety as quickly as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this sitting around for a long time, so I figured I might as well post what I have so far. I plan to finish this before the end of winter break. It's not a long story, I think it won't be more than three chapters. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think, I would love any feedback on this.


End file.
